Archive: Eve Kahanamoku
Eve Kahanamoku is a bonded human currently a DEVIL research subject. She volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Smiles, an electric demon. Personality - Dense. As in, as much as she likes to believe she’s experienced, she’s actually pretty behind her peers in terms of sex and relationships. Even friendships, since her best friends consist of her three younger brothers. - Stubborn. As a log. If she thinks she’s right, or even if she knows she’s wrong, she will sit her ass down and refuse to look the other way until things go her way. Having three younger brothers means having to stand up as the older sibling with a stronger will, and for Eve that translated into her stubbornness. - Silent. Not meaning she’s shy, but more that she’s a shut-in. If she’s feeling down, she won’t let anyone know. As a side-effect of being alienated from her school-mates, it became second nature for her to show a separate persona whenever the real her couldn’t deal with being seen. + Attached. Meaning, if she gets attached to someone like she is with her brothers, she won’t let go easily, connecting to her stubborn personality. With having so few people she can call her own friends, the ones she does make tend to be people she’ll cling to for as long as she can. +/- Blunt. This ties to her being dense and lacking any sense of social cues. Though it could be considered either a bad or a good trait, she tends to run pretty honest to what she’s thinking if it doesn’t have anything to do with herself. For instance, she’ll tell you if you look horrible but she’ll put up an act if someone says she looks terrible. + Very boy-ish. She prefers sports and videogames opposed to looking good and shopping. Though she does pay attention to her appearance, its less of her having to look like a diva and more of just keeping up with the image everyone expects to see her in. Background Pre-bond Though Eve was born in French Polynesia in the Island of Tahiti, her parents moved out soon after to avoid the political instability within the islands and moved into the states instead, settling within Southern California. There, her (busy) parents had three more kids – all boys, to her dismay, as she was five by the time the third boy rolled out and her need for a female companion was growing. But once Eve discovered preschool – and little girls aplenty – it became clear to her that a baby sister would be more of a curse than a good thing. Having three little brothers, it’d always been easier playing Legos and cars rather than play with barbies or even dress up. That, and gossip. Little girls could gossip so much, and she soon became alienated from her class for suggesting (and enacting) a mud-fight on picture day. This alienation followed her to Junior high, where her reputation went from “mud-slinger” to “slut” thanks to her breasts growth spurt. By that point in time, Eve had also grown tall enough to take part in basketball and started playing seriously – usually practicing against the second youngest brother. Eve also wasn’t exactly a straight A student but she wasn’t dumb either, getting an easy B average with the bare minimum work done. In comes high school and sex was actually discovered – the name slut had never meant anything to her beyond having a body image that kids her age disliked. Though when she “discovered” sex, it didn’t mean she experienced it for herself – she just went through health class where, unlike most of the kids at her school, she found out how babies were really made. After that, though she put up a front to fit her slut-status by being very suggestive in her appearance, Eve was as pure as a freshly packed cleanex (and still is). Of course, that image ended up costing her more than she expected. After having graduated senior year, a month into summer vacation, a boy from school came onto her. Eve had been walking home from the new job she’d gotten at the local K-mart, when he pulled her over into a cramped one way street between the local businesses and the large brick wall separating them from the houses. He knew the reputation she carried – she could see it in the way he’d looked at her, and all Eve needed to see was his hand as it moved down for the zipper of his pants. With a broken brick that had come loose from the wall, she bashed the kids head in, killing him in her desperation and terror of what he’d intended to do. Being freshly eighteen, Eve no longer qualified for juvie and when put to trial, the only evidence – the bloody brick and the dead boy’s body – all said she’d killed the kid without a reason to. There was no form of self-defense she could claim; the zipper he’d been reaching for had never been pulled, and he’d never put an actual hand on her. Add on the fact that most knew her for being “slutty,” the trial quickly turned against her and not even the efforts of her family could get her out. Eve was sentenced to life imprisonment, and stayed in jail for about a month before DEVIL decided to step in and give her the choice out of jail. Eve took it, not realizing that she’d only be jumping from one prison to the next. Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active Passive Relationships Smiles Their relationship is ''strained, ''to put it nicely. And not for a lack of trying (on Smiles part). They've even adopted nicknames for eachother - by refering to the other as a sibling but that's the closest they seem to really get because Eve hates Smiles' guts. In her perspective, he's nothing but a wreckless a-hole who just loves to get her bruised and in pain. He's also a guy so there's a lot of hate being fueled by that. Friends Magnus? Maybe? She thinks he's an ok person (mostly because he agreed to dislike Smiles with her on the day of the Spin The Bottle game). She's ambivalent though, because he took her first kiss and damn that pissed her off a little. Allies Acquaintances Not Friends THE BOTTLE FROM SPIN THE BOTTLE. Trivia Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters